


It Opposite of Bothers Me

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing for Cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Sucre and Michael have to kiss to avoid being caught.





	It Opposite of Bothers Me

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about a scene like this for years.... make it happen Paul!

“Someone’s coming,” Michael says in that chilling voice of his.

“Then hurry it up.”

“I can’t. We need this.”

Sucre paces in the small room. He thinks he’s gonna die of stress.

“Got it.”

“Great let’s go.”

Sucre moves to leave but he hears footsteps stop right outside, and then the handle starts to jiggle. 

“What are we gonna-”

Michael grabs Sucre’s shirt and pulls him close and kisses him. The kiss is hard and messy, and Sucre should probably be grossed out by all the saliva but Jesus Christ it’s Michael.

“Damn homos. Go find somewhere else to make out,” a voice says behind Sucre.

“Apologies sir. We’ll leave,” Michael says smoothly.

He grabs Sucre’s hand, trapping the mini device between their palms, and drags Sucre out of the room. 

Michael doesn’t drop his hand until they’ve completely left the building and are out of sight of any exterior security cameras.

“Holy shit that was close,” Sucre says, rubbing his hands down his scalp.

“We’ve had closer,” Michael replies.

“Actually, I think that was the closest we’ve ever been.”

Michael smirks.

“And that bothers you too?”

“Actually… it kind of opposite of bothered me.”

Michael smiles at him.

“Yeah. It opposite of bothered me too.”

Michael reaches out to grab Sucre’s hand, and this time it isn’t to hide a device. It’s just them holding hands as they walk toward the meetup spot. 

They’re still running, but they’re also together, and Sucre wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
